My Dementor
by aussie girl1990
Summary: My name is Albus Dumbledore and I have done horrible things. I have sworn to serve a dark master. a 17yr old albus dumbledore made a mistake. this is his Dementor.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Passage from teen titens.

My Dementor

_My name is Albus Dumbledore and I have done horrible things. I have sworn to serve a dark master. I have obeyed his every command and committed crimes in his name. I have betrayed and attacked everyone who used to be my friend. One-by-one I have destroyed the most powerful wizards. And with no one left to stop me I have brought an entire world to its knees. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I have done horrible things... and I have absolutely no regrets_.

Albus dropped to one knee at the foot of his Master, kissed his robes and dropped his head.

"What is it you wish My Lord?"

"Stand up my boy. I wish of you to pay a visit to the McGonagall's, they do not wish to join me in a fight to save our kind, therefore they are Muggle lovers. Kill them."

"Whatever you ask My Lord."

The 17yr old Albus Dumbledore got up and left by portkey, back to school.

The weeks went by and his study load increased, he, Albus Dumbledore, was head boy, even though some people were scared of him, however there were more dark wizards then good on the school board.

He was packed and ready to go home, his brother had already finished school and working as a mediwizard, the two didn't get along his brother believed muggleborn's should be able to learn magic, Albus did not.

Albus walked to the window and opened it, climbed in and walked in to the kitchen, pulling on a pair of gloves he picked up a knife and walk fast but quiet, like a cat.

Reaching the parents room, he grabbed the little capsule in his robe; the capsule had a slowing spell inside, making the McGonagall's move in slow motion.

He threw the capsule on the floor and didn't move until he heard a loud bang, waking both Henry and Sarah McGonagall, however their movement's were slow and you could see the fear cross their face when they knew what was going to happen, Death had come for them.

Albus rose the knife and the little girl in the next room could hear the sickening thud of her parents as she hid in her bathroom, crying quietly.

She heard foot steps coming towards her, and could feel the cold of his shadow standing over her.

She looked up and what she saw upset, shocked and angered her.

The man that killed her parents was a boy and instead of looking cold, hard, stone, he looked troubled and unsure.

Her anger bubbled over when dropped the knife and looked like he wanted to help, she stood up, crying, screaming, hitting and pushing him.

"How could, how could you just stand there looking so upset, you killed them, you killed them." She stopped hitting and pushing him and just broke down hugging him. "You killed them, I loved them." She whispered.

Albus stood there hold this small 10 yr old girl and for the first time ever wondered if what he did was the right thing.

"I'm sorry. I know a place you can stay. Come with me." His parents where out on a Christmas trip and he was home alone. Yet he didn't understand why he was asking this girl, there was something around her, a small glow, almost a light.

He felt her nod her head on his shoulder, so he stood up and held out his hand. "What's your name kid?"

"My name is Minerva McGonagall." She didn't look at him, and he couldn't blame her, he did after all kill two people she loved.

They left the house all bloody covered in innocent blood, blood that did nothing wrong.

He will bring down the Dark Lord.

_My name is Albus Dumbledore and I have done horrible things. I have sworn to serve a dark master. I have obeyed his every command and committed crimes in his name. I have betrayed and attacked everyone who used to be my friend. One-by-one I have destroyed the most powerful wizards. And with no one left to stop me I have brought an entire world to its knees. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I have done horrible things... and I have one regret…I wish I had found the little light before_.

Dumbledore closed his eyes, one day he hoped he could forgive himself like Minerva had; now he had hopes Draco Malfoy will find his light, hopefully not like he found his. Albus walked to the window in his office and looked at the two children fighting, maybe Draco had already found his light and he just hasn't noticed yet.

Albus chuckled, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, what a funny couple they would make, now how to get them together.

Minerva will not like this.

Thank you.

Hope you liked.

Hugs

And

Kisses

Love Jessica.


End file.
